Memorable
by TeagieDog
Summary: This is a Dramione romance story set in 2002 under the assumption that HermionexRon & DracoxAstoria are just dating. Featuring: Black!Hermione When an attack on the ministry leaves Hermione with only memory of Draco, he must take care of her while she recovers. Will this foster a friendship, or maybe even something more? Read and find out. Rated T for future romantic stuff. Review
1. Chapter One

This is a Dramione (DracoxHermione) story. It's set in 2002 under the assumption that both Hermione and Ron & Draco and Astoria are only dating, not yet married. I have and am doing extensive research on everything, everyone, and everywhere I write about in this story because I want this fanfic to be as real as a fanfic can possibly get. It also includes my headcanon that Hermione is black, just so everyone is aware and doesn't get confused if I ever describe her/her skin.

I have this first chapter finished and am currently working on the second one. It took me at least a week to write this first one, with what little free time I get in life/school, so I will update with chapters as frequently as I can, but I cannot give a strict schedule as of yet. Please enjoy what I have for the time being.

Harry Potter, the Harry Potter Universe, and all it's related characters and locations belong to Miss J.K. Rowling

All the made up characters and locations (such as Hermione's flat) belong to me

P.S. making up silly wizard names for old wizard people is fun

* * *

Memorable

Chapter One

It was a gnome infestation. Astoria had warned me about firing the gardener, but at this point it was too late. How was that old man going to stop gnomes? They'd bite his head off. Anyways, the gnome infestation is what lead me to the ministry of magic and one Hermione Granger's office. I stared at the name plaque on the door and mustered up the courage to knock. It had been five years since we had seen each other, how much of a grudge could she hold?

"Come in," the all-business tone came from the other side of the cloudy glass set in the heavy, dark stained wood.

I turned the doorknob and walked in, preparing myself for her reaction. She looked up and I saw the flash of recognition register through her eyes. I gave a sheepish smile, standing before her awkwardly.

"Draco Malfoy," she sounded like she almost didn't believe it, "it's been a long time…" I nodded.

She coughed awkwardly, shuffling some papers on her desk. I glanced away, my eyes catching sight of her arm, the word 'MUDBLOOD' etched in angry, scarred letters. I cringed slightly.

"What brings you here?" her words pulled me out of my daze as she pulled her sleeve farther down. I looked back at her face and cleared my throat.

"I've got a gnome infestation at the manor. I was hoping you could send someone out to take care of it?" I informed her and she nodded. She scribbled something down, addressing me as she folded the paper into a little airplane and used magic to send it on its way.

"That isn't my division here, but, yes, I'll see if I can have someone out there by the end of the week," she looked back up at me, "did you need anything else?"

Before I could tell her no, a large explosion went off.

~oOo~

I was thrown against a wall by the explosion, but was luckily unharmed. Hermione on the other hand… She was collapsed on the ground, unmoving. I rushed over to her side and supported her head in my lap, calling for help loudly.

My watch was shattered in the blast, so I don't know exactly how long it took for someone to find us but eventually someone did. A worker from St. Mungo's managed to open the door in against the debris and found us. I helped him carry Hermione out and was required to stay by her all the way to the hospital.

We were finally separated when Hermione was taken away to the spell damage ward and I was pulled aside by a healer in the reception area.

"Excuse me," I began, rubbing my temples, "what the hell happened?"

The mediwizard sighed before answering my question. "The Ministry was attacked by Dark Lord Sympathizers. They used magic bombs, untraceable once they went off, but only the one on the third level did any damage. It affected half of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You're lucky you're unharmed." I nodded in response.

"I thought the Aurors had captured all the Death Eaters," I said.

"It wasn't Death Eaters. Some suspect an old family from the Sacred Twenty-Eight that didn't have a turnaround from the war."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Do you have parchment? Owls? I need to contact my girlfriend." The healer nodded.

~oOo~

I finished writing Astoria an explanation and had sent the owl off when another healer approached me.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy?" I turned towards him. "My name is Epimeter Primwell. I'm the apprentice in the spell damage ward Miss Hermione Granger was taken to…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"We need you to come see her. It's of dire importance."

I pursed my lips, sighed, and then nodded, following along.

The fourth floor help two wards; the regular spell damage ward and the locked Janus Thickey Ward for permanent residents. I remember my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was sent their at the end of my second year. Bad case of _oblivious_ , I heard. Epimeter led me through the regular ward until we came to a cot with the curtain pulled closed around it.

A much older healer stood just outside, looking around. He had wispy silver hair that stuck out at all angles around his face and deep set brown eyes. His wrinkles showed both age and intelligence. His penetrating gaze landed on me and stopped, I nearly didn't approach him.

"Epimeter, is this?"

"Yes. Orthan, this is Draco Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, this is Orthan Rumwall. He runs the spell damage ward and is taking care of Miss Granger. He's the best in the business."

"Quite right. Have been for nearly one hundred and five years."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "That's all well and good, but what does this have to do with me and Hermione?" I directed my question at the elder Mediwizard, Orthan.

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger sustained great memory loss from the accident. Luckily she remembers her name and that she is a witch, but things like her job and relationships have slipped. As she awoke, though, she said your name."

I blinked at him in utter confusion. "No. She wouldn't."

"She did."

"Why?"

"We're not sure," Orthan said, "maybe because you were the last person who she spoke to. Really, there's no telling, but it was your name. Please, just speak to her."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sighed. "Okay."

He pulled the curtain aside and I saw her. Her hair was a frazzled mess, worse than it had ever been when we were younger, and her cocoa skin was discoloured from bruises. Her plump lips were split and swollen in an ugly, painful way. Her eyes were softly closed.

"Miss Granger," Epimeter prompted and her honey coloured eyes fluttered open, "you have a visitor."

She looked at me for a few seconds and I was sure she didn't recognize me, but then her full lips formed the syllables of my downfall.

"Draco… Malfoy…" Her hoarse voice whispered.

"Hello, Hermione…" I replied awkwardly.

She reached out to me before her weak arm trembled and fell back against the bedsheets. She coughed.

Orthan pulled me away from her. "We'll let you rest, dear," he told her. "Mr. Malfoy," he spoke to me as Epimeter closed the bed curtain back around Hermione, "we have a big task to place upon you, if you'll accept."

"What is it?" I asked as worry crept into my conscious.

"Orthan wanted to move her to the Janus Thickey Ward…" Epimeter began, "but I reminded him that this sort of memory loss isn't magical, and simple potions and spells can't reverse it, it didn't seem appropriate…"

"Okay?" I still had no idea what he was getting at.

Orthan sighed. "She remembers you. Epimeter suggested you stay with her to help her recover."

"What?!" I asked, "I can't-"

"Mr. Malfoy, please." The younger healer pleaded. I bit my lip, staring between the two for several long seconds.

"Oh, Bloody Hell… Fine," I sighed. "I'll need to speak with my girlfriend, first, though."

"No problem, she's here." Another new voice interjected. It belonged to a much younger, female Mediwizard. She was probably mine or Hermione's age, which Epimeter was nearly sixty and Orthan was probably well over one hundred. "Demelle Ovesby. Follow me and you and Miss Greengrass can speak."

"Thank you…" I said with one last glance back at Hermione's hospital bed.

~oOo~

"Draco," Astoria said in relief as I walked into the tearoom. I grasped her tan arms with my very pale hands and pulled her close to myself. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"I am, too…" I pulled away and kissed her softly.

Demelle cleared her throat quietly. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Huh? Oh, right…" I suddenly remembered the urgency of the situation at hand. "Astoria, someone else was injured in the explosion."

"Who? Someone we know?" she asked, brows furrowed in worry and confusion.

"Hermione Granger," I put up a hand as Astoria gasped, The Golden Trio still celebrities years later, "she lost her memory. The healers want me to help her and take care of her until she recovers…"

"Oh, of course! You have to, Draco," she insisted, "do whatever you need to help."

"You're okay with that?" I asked.

"Yes, Draco. You need to help her."

I smiled. "Alright."

~oOo~

"You can prepare tonight and take her home in the morning," Epimeter told me. I was going to have to stay with Hermione at her flat for however long it took her memory to return, which could take months…

~oOo~

"It's despicable, Draco!" I groaned as my father began to lecture me over dinner.

"It's the proper thing to do," I countered, stabbing at my peas, "Astoria agrees."

"Astoria," my father scoffed. "I was proud to hear you had gotten yourself a Greengrass, a family still prideful on the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but that girl has been nothing but trouble for you. You're beginning to sound like a blood traitor!"

My mother stopped him, trying to fix the argument in her own, flawed way. "Draco, really, dear, she's a muggleborn-" I quickly cut her off, though.

"Really, Mother? I guess I missed that. I guess I didn't see the word 'MUDBLOOD' carved into her arm. Wait, yes I did. Our family labeled her well enough to know years ago," I stood from my spot at the dinner table, "you defected from the Dark Lord, you escaped time in Azkaban unlike Aunt Bella, if I can even consider her an aunt anymore, but still you act like bloody pricks! Blood status doesn't matter! Hermione Granger is an astounding witch and I'm going to help her," I bellowed.

"Draco, please-"

"OUT!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two came out sooner than I expected it to, but I just suddenly got the inspiration and motivation to get it on a roll! So lucky readers you have two chapters in one day! Enjoy~

* * *

Memorable

Chapter Two

"Come on, Hermione…" I said as I led her through the door of her flat. She was still a little woozy from head trauma.

"This is where I live?" she asked, letting go of me and taking her own look around. She picked up a photograph of herself with Ron and Harry.

"Who're they? Friends?" she asked. I nodded in response.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," I searched her face for some kind of recognition. There wasn't one. She set the photo back down.

"I hope they're nice."

"Yeah…" I stood in the middle of her living room, an awkward mess amongst her delicately organized personal belongings.

"Draco…" her voice pulled me back.

"Yes?"

"Were we friends in school?"

I gulped. "No. We weren't," I answered.

"Then why do I remember you?"

"Hermione… Ron and Harry were your best friends- are your best friends. I… I was your mortal enemy, or, at least, Harry's mortal enemy… Gave me one hell of a right hook back in third year, though."

"Oh. Sorry."

I shrugged.

"Are you hungry" I asked, "we could go out somewhere…"

"Sure," she smiled at me. It was spooky. It felt unnatural, but it was nice. I smiled back.

~oOo~

We went to a restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was small, British comfort food. The little place was tucked in a back corner of the alley, by Gringott's Bank. It was quaint and quiet.

"This is lovely, Draco," Hermione said as I pushed her chair in for her. "Thank you."

"No problem, I smiled, "I know the owner, so I get a good discount."

We ate in relative quiet, Hermione asking occasional questions of me. It was nice. Until the next day, that is.

~oOo~

I slept on her couch, since her flat had only one bedroom. I was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. It was the kind of hard, disturbing pounding one does when they're very angry. I quickly got up and hurried over to the door so Hermione wouldn't be woken up. I opened it to the very red face of Ronald Weasley.

"Malfoy!" He sounded surprised and enraged. "I can't believe it, you bloody arse!"

Still half asleep, I rubbed my face as I tried to comprehend what Weasley was talking about. "Weasley, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy," Ron said, voice dripping with poison, "it's all over the Prophet. I can't believe it!"

"Can you please be quiet? You're going to wake Hermione," he looked as if he wanted to strangle me for that comment, "you woke me up with your bloody knocking, I haven't read the Prophet yet, what drivel could possibly be so important?"

"Just that you're trying to steal my girlfriend away from me!" He yelled again, holding up the paper, a picture of me and Hermione laughing over dinner under the headline "FRIENDS CLOSE. ENEMIES CLOSER?"

I sighed. "So the Prophet's dipping into the tabloids again?"

"Don't play, Malfoy. Why else would you be in 'Mione's flat?"

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that?" I was beginning to get irritated by Weasley's over jealous reaction.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice floated to us, tired and curious. "Draco, who's there?" she stared at Ron, glanced at her photo, and back at Ron. She put on what I assume was supposed to be a 'I'm so glad to see you' smile. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Ron," I corrected her quietly as Ron turned an even redder than his fiery hair. "Give me a moment?" I was as polite as possible to her as I pushed Ron out the door and closed it behind us.

"Do you have no idea what happened?! Or do you just read tabloids not real news?" I hissed at him. He didn't listen.

"Why did she call me Hary?! Is this some sort of sick joke you two are playing on me?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"The Ministry of Magic was attacked! A bomb went off and she lost her fucking memory!"

That shut him up real quick. "Wh-what?" he spluttered. "Why wasn't I told?" he got angry again.

"She remembered me, I'm supposed to help her while she recovers. Now leave before you upset her." I didn't even pay attention to see if he really left, he could stand there for however long he wanted, I was still locking to door behind me.

"That was Ron?" Hermione asked in a distasteful tone.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Why was he so mad? You didn't do anything…"

"Media's printing trash again…" I set the Daily Prophet down so she could see it. "He thinks I'm trying to steal you away or something."

"Steal me away? What do you mean?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Ron's your boyfriend," I answered candidly.

Hermione made a face. "No way. He was so rude."

I shrugged. "But, it's true."

She puffed out her cheeks then took my hands, pulling me out of the living room towards the kitchen and breakfast nook. "Let's forget him for now and have breakfast. I wanna get to remembering things as soon as possible." I chuckled in response and began walking myself so she wasn't just dragging me along the carpet.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I sat down at her small table.

The flat may have been small, but it was very homey. The table was metal and wood, black coated legs with a honey stained wood top, glossy and well kept. The kitchen itself was tiled with small, off-white shingles of ceramic and the walls were painted light, rosy pink. The cabinets matched the tabletop and the countertops were pearly white marble. A window was right above the sink and let in the golden, early morning light.

Hermione was standing on her tip toes to try to reach something on the top shelf of a cabinet. I chuckled quietly to myself and stood, walking over to help. "What're you trying to get?" I asked, reaching my hand into the cabinet. It was still a bit weird having to help her, especially since we'd gotten so chummy so quickly, but I was already beginning to get used to it. As long as the Prophet didn't try to insinuate me and Hermione were dating again.

"Sugar. For tea," she said sheepishly, "thanks… You're tall."

I chuckled again. "Yeah, it's the only reason Astoria keeps me around."

"Who's Astoria? Do I know her?" Hermione quickly jumped on me with questions.

"My girlfriend, but you never knew her. She was two years behind us in school, I only met her coincidentally because I saw her sister, Daphne, somewhere. You might've known Daphne, but it isn't likely since she was a Slytherin," I answered her with a small smile. "You know, it's kinda cute how excited you are to regain your memory…" I casually mentioned, setting her sugar down and walking away.

"What?!" she sounded shocked and embarrassed, which caused me to bust out laughing.

"Damn, are you gullible," I managed to say between laughter and gulps of air.

"That isn't funny!" she huffed, "I have a boyfriend."

"You said he was rude."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"I was kidding," I grinned cheekily as I turned back to pinch her cheek, "don't get so worked up, Granger."

~oOo~

I'd been at Hermione's for a few weeks, but she still seemed to be about the same in regaining her memory. She remembered little unimportant things, like how Ginny Weasley is her best friend, but luckily not anything about how terrible I had been in our childhood. I'd told her we were 'enemies' in school, but she just thought it meant we weren't on good terms. That pure, sweet, innocent mind of hers.

~oOo~

I was sitting at her kitchen table, writing a letter to Astoria. I had taken to writing her one weekly about how Hermione was coming along. She seemed happy things were going well between us, but Merlin I missed her terribly. I probably wrote it at least three times every letter. She told me she missed me, too. She'd gone to visit her mother since the Manor was too big and empty with just her in it. I promised to see her soon, if Hermione took any larger strides in getting better.

Love, Draco. I ended the letter, folding it up and sending it off with the little pygmy owl I had bought. How Hermione managed to be a witch and not own an owl was beyond me… Maybe it was her cat, I'd already had to shoo Crookshanks away from the cage several times, but the problem was fixed now.

I looked at the clock, it was noon and Hermione was still in bed. It was a Saturday, but it was still odd. I walked through her small flat to her bedroom door and tapped gently. "Hermione?"

From inside I heard quiet, distressed grunting and moaning. "Hermione?" I said again, knocking once more.

"Draco!" she said my name and I was in, door opened quicker than was humanly possible.

"Hermione!" but, she was still in bed. Her eyes were squinted tightly shut and her face looked upset. Was it just a bad dream? I shook her gently by the shoulder. "Hermione…" She started awake, and before she was fully aware that I had woken her, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and soon my chest was wet with her sobs.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I pat her back gently.

"I… I had a terrible dream…" she clung to me tighter, "you were in it…"

My heart sank.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three already? Dang am I churning out these bad boys fast. I just love the story, and I hope you do too! I'd love a review or two every chapter or so if you could give me some feedback? Comments, concerns, questions? If you've got an account I may even message you about something in your review! I love talking and making friends 3 So, please read and review, but most of all ENJOY!

* * *

Memorable

Chapter Three

"M-me?" I let go of her and stared, dumbfounded. Hot, wet tears were still streaming down her face. Hurt and confusion apparent on her poor face.

"Y-you were there… I was in this big, dark house. Some crazy, dark haired woman was cackling at me like a maniac. She… She was calling me this awful name…"

She was talking about the Manor, about Aunt Bella, about her…

"What… was it?"

"Mudblood…" suddenly her eyebrows furrowed. She scrambled to pull up the sleeve of her night shirt. There, still, was the ugly word forever engraved in her skin. "She called to you by name…" she looked up at me, scared, terrified, "tell me it was just a dream, Draco."

"That's a memory…" I reluctantly told her. I'd been waiting to congratulate her on remembering something significant, but this was far too unpleasant.

"How do you know her?" Hermione sounded cautious now, guarded, afraid of my relationship to this horrible woman. As she should be. I was afraid, too.

"Bellatrix Lestrange… My aunt…"

She pulled away, hurt, lied to, betrayed. "Family…"

"Hermione," I pleaded, standing as well, but she kept her distance, out the door, fleeing across the flat.

I dashed after her, faster than her. I caught up quickly, grabbing her by the arms.

"Hermione, please listen…" I begged as she struggled against me. She was crying again, but eventually calmed.

"Enemies…" she looked up at me, "what was it really like at school?"

I sighed quietly in defeat. I couldn't hide it forever, she was bound to remember eventually. It was better to hear it straight from me than from a dream.

"I was absolutely horrid. I called you mudblood and did horrible things to you…" it took a while, but eventually I got through it, telling her how horrible I had been, "but I'm not like that anymore…"

"… Thank you…"

"Huh?"

"For telling me… I'm sorry. I overreacted… I forgive you."

"Hermione,: I sighed, relieved, " _I'm_ sorry." I hugged her and she hugged back. "Friends?"

"Friends."

It was official. I was friends with Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age.

~oOo~

Hermione was slowly getting better. She was remembering more things. She remembered Harry, Ginny, Longbottom, she even remembered Weasley, but only how annoyingly hot headed he was. She still didn't understand how they were dating.

"Why do you keep insisting I'm lying to you?" I laughed at Hermione as out conversation falls to her and Ron again.

"Because, you twit," she teased, "why would I date him? He's horrendous! Yeah, maybe he's kind of funny, but he's terribly daft. Plus, he comes by at least once a week to insinuate something new and rude about you," she pointed at me. "First with the paper and us both being cheaters. Then he blames you for the bomb! Talk about holding a grudge for far too long."

"While those are all valid points, you're still dating him. I can't tell you why, you'll just have to remember." I point my quill at her sternly as she rolls her eyes.

"It's been two months and I still don't remember. Maybe we aren't meant to be," she watches me write, "are you writing Astoria again?"

I nod.

"We should have her over for dinner. I'm sure you miss her, right?"

I smile softly at her, "that' be great, yeah." I write that in my letter and send it away.

~oOo~

We set dinner up with Astoria for a few days later. Hermione was going all out cleaning the flat.

"Hermione, calm down. Astoria won't care if it's completely spotless."

"But I want to make a good first impression!" she was so excited. Not to remember anything, but to make a new friend.

"I'm certain she'll adore you," I pat Hermione on the shoulder as a knock sounded on the door. We both stopped and stared. "Huh? It's too early for Astoria to be here, it's only two…"

I walked over to the door and opened it to, what do you know, Ron's weekly visit.

"Weasley, we haven't the time for this today. We're having company tonight." I began to close the door.

"I'm here to take my girlfriend back."

"Excuse me? Ron, I already told you we're not-"

He barged past me, into the flat. "Hermione!" he said, grabbing her arms. "I'm here to rescue you!" she stared at him for a few seconds before easily pulling out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone. I don't need 'rescuing' you senseless idiot." She said flatly.

"'Mione, please. How can you not remember me, your boyfriend? You remember Harry and Ginny. For Merlin's sake, you remember Luna Lovegood!"

"Oh, I remember you," she said as she pushed him away, "I remember how rude, and irritating, and inconsiderate you are! Now, get out of my home."

"Hermione-"

`"She said leave, Weasley. I suggest you do that before I call the police. Or would you rather spend a few days in a muggle jail cell?" I crossed my arms over my chest, staring him down.

"You're a bloody manipulative git, Malfoy," Ron muttered as he began to leave. "Hermione's going to remember me!"

"I doubt it," Hermione glared at him, "whatever we had before is gone, Ronald Weasley. I don't like you, and I don't like the way you're treating Draco. We're through."

Ron's eyes widened and he began to stammer nonsense. "Hermione! You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious! I'm done with you! Get out of my house and don't come back or else I'm calling the authorities!" and she slammed the door in his face.

~oOo~

We had both calmed down by the time Astoria arrived at six.

"I had to take a muggle bus to get here, Draco!" she said, absolutely thrilled as she came in. I chuckled, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Yes, that's what happens when you live in a muggle neighbourhood," I smiled. "Come on, Hermione's dying to meet you."

Astoria and Hermione hit it off immediately. I sat back and smiled as they talked, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"So, what's for dinner?" Astoria asked.

"Oh! We went back to that cute little restaurant in Diagon Alley and asked for a recipe. Draco made it and won't tell me what it is," Hermione said as both girls turned to look at me.

"It's one of Alvana's favourite recipes." I shrugged casually.

"Draco cooking? That's a pleasant surprise!" Astoria giggled, "you're teaching him well, Hermione! I should be careful or else you'll steal him right out from under my nose!" Both girls fell into a fit of giggles at the silly notion and I smiled.

"You know you're the only woman for me, Astoria," I said as I walked up behind her and grabbed her about her waist. I turned her towards me and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth to prove just how in love with her I was.

"Wow~" she said breathlessly as I pulled away, "you should go away more often~" and she fell into a fit of laughter again.

~oOo~

I finished dinner and served Astoria and Hermione Alvana's famous Shepard's Pie. "Bonne appetite, ladies," I said, sitting between them at the little black and honey wood table. "I'm no Alvana Zukalis, but I hope it's good."

"How do you know that sweet old witch, anyways, Draco?" Hermione asked as she dug her fork into the pie.

"Oh, it's such a cute story," Astoria beamed, "tell her, Draco."

"As if I had some reason to hide it from her," I laughed lightly. "She was once a good friend of the family, before it was discovered she was a halfblood. After that they stopped talking to her. After school, though, I ran into her when I found her little shop accidentally. I quickly became her favourite customer and she taught me how to cook some of her dishes."

"Well, this pie is delicious." Hermione complimented.

~oOo~

After dinner we all had tea and cake. Hermione said she was going to bed and bid me and Astoria goodnight, leaving me to see her out.

"I'm glad I got to see you," Astoria said, standing in the doorway.

"So am I," I kissed her softly. "Have a good evening, love."

"You too, Draco," she hugged he, wrapping her slim arms around me gently. "Goodnight."

I watched her walk to the end of the hallway then walked back into the flat, closing and locking the door.

"You two are really sweet together."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Hermione's voice reached me in the dark. "Merlin, Hermione! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said, clutching at the front of my shirt.

She chuckled, "sorry. I mean it, though. You and Astoria look really happy together."

"We are," I smiled, "I'm blessed to have her in my life."

"I wonder if that was what it was like with me and Ron…" I pursed my lips and walked over to her.

"Hey… It'll be okay…" I put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my side.

"Yeah…"

I looked down at her, moonlight falling on both of us through a nearby window. She looked so fragile and hurt. I hadn't really spent any time thinking about how this affected _her_. She had no memory, no past. That must have been awful.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" I muttered quietly and she looked up at me, confused.

"What for?"

"This… I can't imagine what it's like for you right now…"

"Draco…" the way she looked at me… So… sad and lonesome. I was the only one in the world who was there for her right now. She leaned further into me.

What was happening? I was lost, so lost. So confused.

"Draco…" she said my name again, putting a hand on my shoulder…


	4. Chapter Four

Quick warning for use of profanity. May or may not continue in further chapters so be aware?

* * *

Memorable

Chapter Four

Her lips pressed to mine and I was pulled into her. Her very being radiated the heat and desire I was tasting through her plush lips. My arms wrapped around her waist and hers snaked around my neck as my eyes fluttered closed and I let myself be lost in her. Her lips were sweet and I sucked on them gently, causing her to shudder and part them. My tongue slid in gently, stroking hers and softly intertwining them. My hands were lost in her hair. I was nibbling at her bottom lip. She was clinging to my shoulders, and we were both lost in each other.

Her eyes were heavily lidded as she pulled away. "Draco~" my name came out as a moan from between her perfect, soft lips.

…

Then I snapped out of my haze. My arms immediately fell from around her waist and I was staring at her wide eyed and terrified. I rubbed my face quickly, as if I was imagining it and stared at her again. She was only half there, confused. I ran out of the flat.

~oOo~

Panting, running, worrying. I was scared shitless. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I kept running my hands through my hair, making it a complete mess.

Astoria had just left!

I was just trying to be friendly!

Merlin, I was a crummy guy. I realized I was outside the apartment building, on the street. I sat on the sidewalk and put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I felt like I was going to cry, I'd done such a horrible thing. Astoria was my girlfriend and I loved her, how could I let myself be sucked into that whirlwind?

"Draco…?" I looked up, startled, as Hermione's voice reached my ears. She was standing above me. She looked terribly uncomfortable. "Draco, I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me," she sat beside me and sighed.

"Hermione…" I looked away, "I messed up, big time. I… I need to be alone…"

She nodded. "I understand…" she stood. "I'm going to bed… I'll see you later…"

I watched her leave then stood as well. I had to get away, just for a little bit. I walked to a nearby pub and sat at the bar, ordering something strong. I downed half of it in one fell swoop, setting down the glass with a _thunk_. The guy sitting next to me glanced at me sideways and gave a hollow chuckle.

"You look like a guy who fucked up bad," he said with a drink of his own scotch.

"You think?" I said sarcastically, taking another large gulp of alcohol. I glanced over at him briefly, not very keen to talk.

I finished off my drink and stared at the empty glass. I felt like I needed another drink, but knew if I had too much I'd probably end up doing something I regretted even more.

"Listen," the guy spoke up again, "you probably think you don't want talk about it, but it might help, buddy."

I just stared at him. "No, I don't wanna talk about it. Sometimes people don't _want_ to talk about the shitty things they do. I came here to let off some steam and hopefully come down from whatever senseless high I was on when I did the stupid thing I did. I have no idea who you are, so please stop talking to me and let me be." I snapped, setting my money down on the counter and storming out of the pub.

It was cold out, colder than an average spring evening out to be. The chill was biting at my skin through my thin shirt and exposed arms. Nature was getting back at me for being a terrible boyfriend, I suppose. I rubbed my arms, walking faster to get back to the flat.

 _Oh, please let Hermione be asleep._ My mind was pleading, desperately. I walked back into the small flat. It was dark and silent. Hermione's bedroom door was closed. I opened it the tiniest fraction and saw her form making a small mound under the blankets, sound asleep. Thank Merlin. I walked back to the living room and fell onto the couch. I was exhausted, but I doubted I could sleep.

~oOo~

I eventually did fall into a restless slumber, but Astoria was on my mind the whole time. My wonderful brain imagined as many scenarios as possible about her finding out about me kissing Hermione and how betrayed she was. I woke up drained and unfocused. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, where Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Draco…" she said without looking at me.

"Morning, Hermione…"

"We need to talk about last night…" I clenched my fist. "Draco, we can't just pretend it didn't happen-"

"I know we can't, doesn't mean I don't want to try!" I snapped suddenly. "I made a mistake last night. I'm not blaming you, but it still shouldn't have happened. Astoria is the love of my life…" she gave me a look as I trailed off, but I shook my head and ignored it. "I want to help you, Hermione… But, this sort of thing can't happen."

"I know," she stood up and walked towards me, "I don't want to ruin our friendship because of something stupid I did. I know you have Astoria I don't know what got into me I just-"

"Hermione, please… It's fine…" I looked away awkwardly, "it's fine, can we please just not speak of it again?" She sighed and nodded.

~oOo~

A week later and the kiss was still haunting me. I hadn't written Astoria since before our dinner, I just couldn't will myself to. It was wrong of me to run away from it, wrong of me to keep it secret, but part of me hated myself for having enjoyed it. I'd put it behind myself enough to converse with Hermione relatively normally, but I know it was at the back of her mind as well. She avoided ever talking about relationships, hers, mine, or otherwise.

I was there to help her, though, with every new memory she regained. Every good time and every bad. I was there for her when she remembered her parents, celebrating when they all learned she was a witch. She was so happy to remember people she was close to, who loved her so much. I was there when she remembered her parents, obliviating her from their memories. I held her when she cried, clinging to me in desperate sadness.

I was proud to see her move forward. Every day she was closer and closer to being herself again. I would be happy to be out, then, back to Astoria and away from that haunting kiss. I would be out. Part of me, the slimmest part of my mind, was sad, though. Part of me didn't want to leave her. I would shake my head and think about something else when it came up, but it was still always there. Lurking. Prowling in the back of my thoughts just waiting to pounce.


	5. Chapter Five

We interrupt your regularly scheduled Dramione for a slight change in point-of-view/perspective.

* * *

Memorable

Chapter Five

The door crept open, letting in light for the first time in a week, at least light that came naturally from outside, not from enchanted floating candles.

Unlike Hermione, Ron lived in a wizard neighbourhood. It didn't have electricity, the wizard world still keeping separate from the muggle world in that way. Ron's flat was dim, dimmer than most that is. He hadn't purchased new candles for the enchanted holders in some time and the current ones were almost completely gone.

"Ron?" his baby sister's voice ventured into the flat. She took a step in and the door closed behind her, leaving her in near darkness. "Ron," she tried again, taking a few steps forward. She had to hold in a curse as she stubbed her toe on a piece of furniture she hadn't seen.

"What do you want, Ginny?" he was sitting on the couch, the majority of the candles surrounding him as he sulked.

"Ron, you need to get out of here. When is the last time you left your flat?"

"Wednesday."

"Yesterday?"

"Last week."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny chided, "you _can't_ keep sulking like this." She walked over and set down a thermos with a huff. "You missed dinner last night. Mum send you some soup. She's worried about you, you know."

"Thanks. I'll write her or something."

* * *

I felt like, with all the bad light Ron has been in (partly due to this story being told from Draco's perspective) I thought I'd show what's going on w/him right now. Next chapter will be back to Draco.

Ginny huffed again. "You're making far too big of a deal out of this Hermione thing."

"That's easy for you to say. She remembers _you_. She _hates_ me…" Ron said in a snappy, but depressed, tone.

"She's getting better every day. Soon she'll remember you and you'll be better than ever. I mean, she remembered mine and Harry's wedding just a few days ago!"

"How do you know that? You said she only writes you once or twice a month. Didn't she send a letter just two weeks ago?"

"Oh, well… She invited me and Harry over for dinner and told us," Ginny admitted.

"What? You went and had dinner with her and Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ginny affirmed, "and Harry had the same caution towards Draco as you did, but he's nothing like he was in school. He's really trying to help Hermione, as well."

Ron grumbled quietly to himself as Ginny spoke, turning away from her as she finished.

"Go away, Ginny…"

"Ron-"

" _Go, Ginny_. I wanna be alone… Hermione is my everything, and I feel like I'm losing her… everyone… to Draco Malfoy."

Ginny bit her lip. "Ron… You're my brother… I'll always love you first…" she gave him one final, sad look and left.


	6. Chapter Six

Memorable

Chapter Six

"Hermione," I said nervously.

"Yes, Draco?" she looked up from the vase of flowers she was arranging to focus on me.

"Are you sure I shouldn't leave? Me and Potte-Harry… never really got along during school…"

"It'll be fine, Draco." She smiled at me and walked over to straighten my necktie. "You look nice."

I blushed. "Thank you. So do you." She did. She was wearing a nicely fitted dress, the flowy fabric of the skirt ended just at her knees. It moved with her body whenever she moved and I was doing my best not to gawk.

"You're wonderful, Draco. They can see past silly mistakes. What's past in past. You're different now. You said so yourself."

"I hope so."

~oOo~

Ginny and Harry were early, the short knock scaring my already frazzled nerves.

"I'll get it," Hermione said, walking past me quickly to the door.

Ginny came in first, hugging Hermione in a cheerful greeting. Harry followed shortly after. A smile to Hermione and his eyes fell on me, the expression faltered slight, but stayed as he gave me a polite wave. I returned the gesture.

"So, Hermione," Ginny spoke, "what's for dinner?"

The petite girl smiled wide. "I convinced Draco to make his Shepard's Pie again! Well, it's not _his_ , per say. It's this lovely witch, Alvana's, recipe, but it's wonderful."

I blushed modestly. "I just hope you like it…" _and me…_ I added silently to myself.

"They'll love it." Hermione gave me a reassuring smile. I returned it weakly. "Now, come! We'll sit and chat while Draco cooks," she said as she ushered us all towards the small kitchen and dining room.

~oOo~

Dinner was filled with laughter and good cheer abound, which I was very glad of. Harry, Ginny, and I seemed to be getting along quite well. Hermione was glad of that, I could tell.

"So, Draco," I looked up, alarmed, as Ginny addressed me, "you got a girl of your own?"

I blushed very faintly, nodding. "Ah, yes. Astoria Greengrass. We've been together for almost two years now."

"Oh, how lovely!" Ginny clapped. "Are you thinking of marriage?" I smiled.

"Yes, actually. I already have the ring and everything. A family heirloom… My great-great aunt's engagement ring. I was thinking of proposing after Hermione recovers fully." Hermione smiled softly at me then looked down to stare at her plate… _Strange…_

"Thinking of marriage," Hermione spoke a second later, large smile across her face again, "I remembered your wedding." The couple stared in shock as she beamed at them.

Soon the two ladies were talking about the event from over a year prior. Harry was smiling at his wife. I smiled at Hermione. She was so full of life, more and more every day.

She looked at me briefly and I could sense that brilliant smiled focusing its bright beam at me. She looked away shyly when she realized I noticed and I laughed quietly.

~oOo~

After dinner I cleared the table as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny walked to the living room. After a minute I heard Harry excuse himself and Hermione and Ginny went quiet.

Ginny let out a surprised gasp, "Hermione! Really?" It was wrong of me, but with my curiosity piqued, I stood beside the doorway and listened in silently.

"Shh, Ginny!" Hermione said fretfully, "he'll hear!"

"When did it happen?" Ginny was as fascinated as I was, although she knew what Hermione was talking about, I didn't. Maybe I was more fascinated.

"A few weeks ago. That's when I admitted it to myself. We had Astoria over for dinner. I don't know what it was, but… seeing them together… It hurt. But…" she paused, unsure, "after Astoria left… we kissed…"

 _Bloody Hell!_ She was talking about us! I listened harder.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, astonished.

"I know, I know… he felt terrible after… rightfully so… but it felt so nice. So… right…"

"Hermione, but what about Ron?"

"Oh, what about Ron?" Hermione's tone turned sour, "what about _Ron_?"

"Now, don't be that was. All I'm saying is you might remember him soon. _Really_ remember him, him and you," Ginny said defensively, "when you do… you should at least talk to him. I care about you, but I care about Ron first. He's my brother. Just… let him down easy if you have to."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, fine."

At that moment I heard Harry reenter and took it as a proper chance to go in as well. They were sitting on the couch and Hermione blushed when she saw me.

"What're you ladies talking about?" I asked, doing my best to be nonchalant.

"Oh, nothing important," Ginny waved with off with a quick shrug. Hermione stood quickly, as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," she hurried past me into the kitchen, avoiding our bodies touching. She came back with a bottle. "While you were getting what you needed for dinner I stopped and got some firewhiskey." Harry let out a good hearted laugh.

"Firewhiskey? A tad adventurous, eh 'Mione?" Hermione blushed in embarrassment as he spoke.

"I thought it'd be nice… just a nip, perhaps?"

I smiled and took the bottle. "You get some glasses. I'll pour."

~oOo~

"Oh, hell!" Hermione coughed when the firewhiskey hit her tongue, "that's strong!" We all had a good laugh.

"You don't have to drink it, Hermione," I reached for her glass but she moved it out of my reach, shaking her head.

"No, I'm gonna do it. It's good once you get past the burn." I laughed as she coughed again. She proved us all wrong, though, as she took the rest of the glass in one, big drink.

~oOo~

It was late by the time Harry and Ginny left, and all of us were pretty drunk. We'd managed to finish the whole bottle of firewhiskey between the four of us. I closed the door and locked it behind Harry and Ginny, with very little difficulty, and turned back to Hermione with a grin.

"Tonight was fun…" I slurred slightly. She laughed back at me, leaning against the wall opposite of me. I grinned and grabbed her arms, pulling her towards me, both of us stumbling slightly and laughing like idiots again. Hermione was smiling up at me, and even in such a drunken state she was gorgeous. The alcohol made her loopy, but it made her chocolate skin glow in an ethereal, fairytale manner.

"Draco…"

"Hermione…?"

"What if I never recover?"

"What?"

I stared at her, confused in my drunken state and of her drunken words. She gave me a sober look, petite frown gracing her elegant lips.

"If I never…. fully… recovered… Would you stay with me if I didn't remember everything? If I never recover?" I knew what she was asking. I knew, even drunk, that this wasn't the firewhiskey talking, it was just giving her the confidence to ask me. How long was this question burning in the back of her mind? Weeks, most likely. I looked down at her. My fingers traced the curve of her cheek. Firewhiskey was one hell of a drug.

"Hermione…"

"Draco…"

"I would stay…"

"But, Astoria…?" her eyes widened. "You want to marry her…"

I traced my thumb over her bottom lip, shushing her silently. "You're my first priority…"

Her face was flushed. The alcohol, mostly, but I knew I was doing it too. I was the same way. My one hand was tracing every delicate feature of her face, her neck, her hair. My other was resting on her hip. Her hands were resting on my forearms. Next to the bend of my elbows. Her lips were parted in an almost expectant way. I whispered her name again and she closed her eyes.

I kissed her. I was buzzed, drunk, but completely aware. I kissed her. I kissed her right there in her entryway, firewhiskey still on both our breath. I could taste it on her tongue, in her saliva. It made me yearn for more. More of her lips, more of her. Both my hands slid to her waist, gripping almost tightly and pulling her close, her body pressed flush against mine. Her arms rested on my shoulders, fingers buried in my hair and stroking it softly. The kiss was heated, passionate, and full of desire.

 _I wanted her._

 _And she wanted me._

I pulled out of the kiss and my lips found her neck, kissing and suckling the soft skin. She clung to me as she moaned out quietly. It was so surreal. It was so fantastic. Before I knew it I had pressed her against the wall, lips on her neck, and hands roaming her body over her dress.


	7. Chapter Seven

Look what I finally decided to submit! It's been like a month since I updated this thing. I promise I'm not giving up! I have been writing in my notebook constantly, I just don't have a lot of time to transfer it online! Please keep reading, please keep enjoying, and please keep giving me those lovely reviews 333 I wanna know what's good! I wanna know what needs changing! I wanna know what YOU think!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Light shone softly through the bedroom window. I groaned softly and pulled the bedsheets back over myself and Astoria's head. She let out a small laugh. I smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning, love," I greeted sweetly, "I had the strangest dream last night…"

Imagine, me taking care of an amnesia stricken Hermione Granger.

"Yes, and what was it?" she asked as she sat up, pulling the covers from over top of us.

My eyes roamed over her far too tanned skin. Cocoa, not caramel. Dark, honey eyes rather than pale, almost colorless blue orbs. The realization fell over me.

"Hermione," the name fell from my lips and hung there in suspended disbelief.

"Yes, Draco?"

It wasn't a dream… It _wasn't_ a dream. It wasn't a goddamned dream! I had slept with Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, we…" I trailed off, moaning as my head pounded. "Fuck…" Hermione did her best to suppress a laugh.

"Hold on a minute, I thought about that, too," she said as she walked out of the bedroom. She came back a moment later as I was sitting up on the bed. "Drink this, it's a hangover cure potion. Picked it up when I got the whiskey. Just in case." She smiled and sat on the bed beside me.

How could she seem so calm and collected; hell, how could she seem so happy, when my mind was running at a hundred miles per hour?! I rubbed my temples, banishing the last of my hangover.

"Hermione… Last night…"

"Last night was wonderful, wasn't it~?" she sighed dreamily.

"I… it… no…!" she looked taken aback by my outburst. "Hermione, I just cheated on my girlfriend! That isn't okay!" I stood from the bed. Hermine giggled quietly at me and I looked down. Unlike her, redressed in her undergarments and now a sheer robe, I hadn't a stitch of clothing on me. I blushed violently and grabbed at the sheets. "Just go away, Hermione!"

She stopped laughing and stared at me. I was serious. I was dead serious. She could tell and slowly left the room. When the door closed softly, I searched for my clothes and threw them on half hazardly. I didn't even look at Hermione as I fled past her into the bathroom.

The lock clicked behind me and I leaned against the counter top. I was a wreck. I jumped at the sound of Hermione knocking on the bathroom door.

"Draco…?" she stepped back as I opened the door. I pushed gently past her and towards the front door.

I didn't answer when she asked where I was going. I walked to the end of the hall, glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and upon seeing no one, apparated to Astoria's mother's.

~oOo~

"Draco!" Astoria said in surprised happiness as she threw her arms around my shoulders. I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair. I took in a deep breath of her perfect, perfumed essence and just held her. She pulled away gently after a few moments.

"What calls for this pleasant surprise, dear?" she asked, stroking my cheek tenderly. I wanted to burst into tears from her gentleness.

"I love you so much…" I whispered, "I'm sorry…"

She looked at me strangely, confused. "Sorry for what, Draco…?"

I slid my hands into her gently and raised them to my lips. I kissed them softly, then laid my face against them. "I…" I gulped, willing myself not to chicken out, not to lie, "I kissed Hermione…"

She let out a small, half laugh. "Really?" I nodded. She laughed again, "didn't I tell her I should be worried?" I nodded, dumbfounded. She stopped her laughing and kissed me softly. "When was this?"

"The night you came over…" she nodded, almost knowingly, "… that isn't all…"

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Last night we…" I took a breath to steady myself, "we had Harry and Ginny over… we had a lot to drink…"

"You had sex." I stared at her, wide eyed, as she finished my own story. I gulped and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Astoria, I feel terrible I-"

"Don't."

"What?"

She took my hands in hers again. "Hermione is a perfectly lovely girl, Draco. She's gorgeous. I'm sure any man would jump at the opportunity you had… but you aren't a cheater. Not even alcohol could make you that." She kissed me.

"Astoria, I love you…"

"I don't doubt that, Draco," she smiled softly, "but I think we both know someone out there who's holding your heart now."

I swallowed thickly as her words sunk in.

"You wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't feel something."

I hugged her tight. "Thank you, Astoria." She simply smiled at me and shooed me away encouragingly.

~oOo~

I nearly ran back to Hermione's flat, before I remembered I was a wizard and apparated in front of her building.

I ran inside and up every flight of stairs until I reached her door. Her beautiful, generic, door. I was heaving in deep breaths. I turned the knob and…

Locked.

A bit anticlimactic, but I knocked softly. I heard her beautiful, quiet shuffling and heard her press her ear to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Draco."

I was met with silence, but after a pause I heard the click of the lock and it opened.

I relished in the sight of her standing before me. I'd never take this for granted ever again. I had to restrain myself from just kissing her then and there. I'd shock her to death!

She let me in and we were both quiet.

"I went to see Astoria…"

"Oh…"

"Hermione, I-"

"No, I understand."

"No, you don't, I-"

"Draco, it's okay. I'm sorry."

"Oh, just shut up, Hermione."

I said that and then I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her. She tensed briefly, but quickly relaxed and began kissing me back. It was glorious, it was hard to believe I'd lived so long without that beautiful woman's kisses.

I pressed my lips firmly against hers ravishing their softness and how sweet they were. Our mouths molded together perfectly, as if we were made for each other. I hated to pull away, but I had to take a deeper breath than breathing through my nose could get me.

"Draco… but, Astoria?" Hermione breathed in concern.

"We broke up… I love you, Hermione…" her eyes lit up as I told her this and she kissed me again.

~oOo~

"I didn't make you do it, did I?" We were cuddled together on the couch when she asked the question.

"What? No, of course not… I chose this. Though, really, Astoria realized it before I did." I kissed her forehead softly. "She wished us the best."

She hugged me tighter. "I hope she doesn't hate me." I pulled away enough to give her an incredulous look.

"Hermione, Granger, she still _adores_ you. She loves us both… enough to let us be happy…" she gave a tiny smile and kissed me.

Just then, Hermione's owl, Archimedes flew in with a letter. The Eurasian pygmy dropped the mail in her lap and she picked it up delicately. With another soft kiss to her forehead I left Hermione's side to go get Archimedes a treat.

When I came back she was reading the letter.

"Whose it from?" I asked, sitting back by her side.

"Molly Weasley," she answered, "asking me to dinner tomorrow evening."

"You wanna go?" I was unsure if she really remembered the Weasley's yet.

"I remember the family, faintly. Plenty of lovely people, but…"

"But, Ron?"

She smiled at me. "But, Ron… I know he's been a bloody git lately, but I'd rather not cause a scene showing up to a family gathering with you unexplained."

The fact that she didn't hesitate to want to bring me made my heart soar and bound and want to burst from my chest. "I fully understand and support your decision," I said, kissing her.

~oOo~

A few, happy days passed. I was happy with Hermione. Hermione was happy with me. Waking up with her in bed next to me was the most wonderful thing in the world.

If I had been told when I went to Hogwarts that I would date Hermione Granger, I would have called that person crazy, but now I wouldn't wish it any other way.

I woke up every morning to a kiss from Hermione, and maybe a memory she had dreamed. I got used to it quickly, which is why when I woke up alone I was surprised, even a little sad.

"Babe?" I said, walking out of the bedroom.

I found her sitting at the kitchen table, grasping a cup of tea. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes gently.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat across from her.

"I had a dream…"

"Bad?" I asked in concern, reaching for her hands.

"You…"

A memory. I squeezed her palms gently. "Tell me…"

~oOo~

"I hated you. We all did, didn't we?" I nodded. She nodded back. "You called me 'mudblood'…" she rubbed her arms gently. "You gave me buck teeth… You always tried to one up everything Harry did…"

"I was an insecure, inconsiderate prat. I'm sorry for anything I ever did. To you, or anyone else."

"You were going to kill someone…"

Having every gruesome detail of my not so squeaky clean past brought up really sucked

"I'm sorry…" I stood from the table. I closed my eyes and heaved a quiet breath.

"I forgive you."  
"What?" I turned back to her.

"I forgive you, Draco. I know you've changed. I know _you_." She wrapped her arms around me.

I buried my face in her hair. "You're perfect, Hermione…" I breathed in her scent deeply. She giggled quietly.

"I'm nowhere near perfect…"

She pulled away and touched my cheek gently. "I'm terribly sorry about that punch third year."

"Ah, I deserved it," I said, placing my hand on top of hers.

~oOo~

I took her to Alvana's for dinner after our first week together. The old witch went all out with a fresh table cloth, candles, and a rose on the secluded table near the back.

"Thank you, Alvana," Hermione said, giving the petite woman a hug. The motherly figure returned the embrace, then she did the same to me.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Draco. I prepared a special meal for you two."

I smiled. "You're too sweet, Alvana."

We sat down at the table and Alvana nearly showered us in delicacies.

"So…" Hermione spoke between courses. I sipped my wine and set the glass down.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking of visiting Ronald…"

I went silent but nodded.

"Why?"

"I think he's still hopeful I'll come running back to him. I want to make sure he knows I'm not. It's the proper thing to do." She said softly.

"Right…" I held her hand across the table. "That's a good idea. When did you want to go?"

"Tomorrow. I already got the address from Ginny."

I nodded. "Alright."

~oOo~

Dessert was delicious, though Hermione devoured most of it. After dinner we walked around muggle London a bit then apparated home.

Home. The manor had always been "home" to me, but now it was wherever Hermione was. Home is where the heart is, and my heart was with her.

I put on a bit of music as she changed and when she came back I pulled her to me and we danced the rest of the night away.

We danced until she nearly fell asleep in my arms and I lifter her up and carried her to bed.


	8. Authors Note

Hey, guys! TeagieDog here, so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have a chapter finished, but I need to type it. I was really busy with school the last few months and it just got away from me, but I do plan on finishing this story, it's just on an indefinite hiatus until I get my groove back! 3 feel free to message me, though, I love making friends and hearing my reader's opinions and theories on where the story will go!


	9. Chapter Eight

Woah it took a long time to get this chapter up. So sorry, folks! My time is wonky and I never when I'll have time for certain things. I'll do my best to get up another chapter soon. Enjoy and please review if you can!

* * *

Memorable

Chapter Eight

Draco wasn't in bed the next morning when Hermione woke. She whined quietly, pawing at the empty sheets where he slept before sitting up. She yawned, getting out of bed and smoothing down the rat's nest she called her hair.

"Draco?" she said as she left the bedroom.

"In here."

She followed his voice to the kitchen, where he was making breakfast. She smiled sleepily and walked up behind him, wrapping her dark arms around his pale waist.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he chuckled, teasing her, "sleep well?"

"Good."

He turned and kissed her forehead. "Bacon and eggs?"

"Yes, please," she smiled. She sat at the table, where she found a cup of tea already waiting for her. She sipped at it gently until Draco brought her a plate of food.

"I thought a proper breakfast would be good before you go confront Ron."

She smiled. "Thank you, Draco."

"I think I'll run some errands while you're out," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

After breakfast they both dressed, had a quick songfest, then Draco saw Hermione out the door.

~oOo~

Finding a wizard neighbourhood with only half your wizard memory was an arduous task. Hermione was thoroughly frustrated by the time she found the stupidly hidden building- only after having gotten lost at least twice by her count.

Several flights of stairs later and Hermione found herself standing in front of Ron's door. She took a deep breath and reached up, knocking firmly.

A deep grumbling could be heard from inside the flat, feet shuffling closer. A soft thud as someone fell against the door.

"Go away, Ginny…" Ron's voice pushed through the wood to Hermione.

Was Ginny really the only person that visited him? "It's Hermione…" she nearly whispered.

The door flew open quicker than she had expected. Ron's expression was a mix between anger and disbelief. Hermione felt like squirming under the harsh eyes.

"What do you want?" his tone was both apathetic and hopeful.

"I… wanted to visit you…" he remained stoic, "I need to talk to you… about something important…"

"It has something to do with me?" she nodded slowly. Something flickered behind his eyes. "Come in."

"What is it?" she hadn't even sat down yet when he began to question her.

Hermione took a deep breath. He may have been a git, but he seemed so hopeful. She was about to break his heart. "It's about Draco."

"Draco…" his voice already fell flat.

"We're dating now-"

"What!?" He stared at her with wide eyes. "I knew it!"

Hermione suddenly remembered why she didn't like Ron. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You never knew! It only happened a week ago, you blubbering idiot!"

Ron was fuming. "Hermione, I love you with all my heart. How could you do this to me?"

"Do this to you? What about me, Ron? The doctors told me they contacted you about my accident, but you didn't even do so much as send me a 'get well' note. You completely ignored me until the Prophet dipped into the tabloids again!"

"Hermione-"

"No, I haven't even gotten started yet. You've been nothing but rude to Draco _and_ me the past few months, Ronald!" she was huffing in ragged breaths. "Everyone says we were dating, but I find it hard to believe."

"We were engaged!"

"What?"

Ron hung his head in shame. "A few days before your accident. I asked you to marry me. You said yes. I guess you lost the ring in the blast.

~oOo~

"Bullocks."

They had just sat and stared at each other after Ron had revealed their engagement.

"What?" Ron's brows furrowed.

"I don't believe you. Ginny would have told me the moment I told her I had feelings for Draco. Hell, there would have been all sorts of news coverage. I remember how famous we were, how famous we are."

"Come on, 'Mione."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear if you don't stop…" she stood up, prepared to storm out.

"Bilius…"

"Huh?"

Ron stood, too, slowly approaching Hermione. "You called me Bilius. You remembered," and then he kissed her.

It was only a split second. The moment his lips touched hers, the moment she was aware of it, she shoved him away forcefully by the shoulders.

Without time for Ron to recover, she was gone. A loud slam of the door made that clear. She was nearly running down the hall to get away from him.

She let out a yelp and collapsed against a wall heavily. "Ron…" and the memories came flooding back in. All of the good and bad times. Their first kiss. She remembered why she loved him.

~oOo~

She couldn't get home fast enough. She just prayed that Draco had returned. _Please, please be back, Draco…_ She threw the door open, sighing in relief and burying herself in his arms.

"Well, hello," Draco said as his arms fell about her waist, "you're home earlier than I expected. How'd it go?"

"Not well, Draco," she buried her face in his chest.

"What happened?" his voice took on a tone of concern.

"He kissed me, Draco…" she whispered quietly, "and I remember him…"


End file.
